criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped in With the Killer!
Trapped in With the Killer! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty sixth case of the season as well the Twenty sixth case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the Futuristic World: 4019 district of Parinaita. Plot The team arrive at the tech fair two days after the last case and Abanoub hides the teleportation bean and told Edward and Samuel to have a look around for anything strange. They did so and found nothing until the lights went out. Samuel blamed a power cut and tried to turn on a flashlight but that didn't work as well. Before any of them could do anything, a crowd of people started screaming and running towards the exit and the building was put in lock down. The lights turned on soon afterwards and they found Edward knocked out on the ground and a few feet away was the beheaded body of Acelya Yildirim, the Reagan McDellis's accountant from the case before. They send Edward with Abanoub, hoping he could help him and send the body of Acelya to the lab. They then made the mad old man, Charles Time,"Laser Fun" speech person, Tiger Dare, and the CEO of "Laser Fun", Jax Nero Ties, as suspects and found a laser sword, which turned out to be the murder weapon. They then returned to the fair to see what was going on and to recap before a voice on the speaker told Samuel and the player that they better hurry up before they kill someone else! They followed the source of the talking voice, which lead them to the 2nd floor of the building and a locked door. They tried to open it, but couldn't, and a security guard told them that the door been locked for 31 years and told them to "Clear off". They then found leads to make the teenage helper for "space and Beyond", George Killy, and the owner of Clock's TIME service and Co, Sandale Clock. They questioned them and returned to the hall and recapped before Jax turned up, drunk, and announced that he was about to fly away from the building. He put on a hoover jet pack and began to fly up, towards the crystal roof! They managed to run up to the second floor of the building and told Jax that it would be a bad idea to fly out of the building. At that moment, Jax started crying and said he had made bad ideas all of his life, including not looking after his missing brother when he went missing years earlier. Samuel and the player managed to calm him down and send him home, until he calmed down a bit. They then carried on with their investigation and soon has enough evidence to arrest Tiger Dare for the murder of Acelya Yildirim. They found Tiger with Jax, trying to help him treat his sadness. They took him outside and started questioning him about murdering the victim. He denied any involvement in the murder of Acelya. He tried to go back in but Samuel step in the way of the door and Tiger admitted to the murder and revealed that he only did it so Acelya would stop hurting Jax with her consent questions about his missing brother. He explained that the questions were pushing his friend over the edge and that Jax was thinking about killing himself after having weird dreams about him and his brother, safe, together. Tiger broke into teasers and revealed that Jax loved his brother a lot and that he took the blame for him going missing all these years ago and that Acelya reminding him was hurting him, he wasn't as happy, wasn't as inspired as he used to be. He then said that he murdered her to get the old Jax back, the one who would joke, have fun and be creative. Not one that mourned for his long lost brother, not knowing if he was alive or dead. Samuel felt sorry for Jax but arrested Tiger for the murder and gave him to Abanoub, where he awaited trail and the team goes to enjoy the rest of the tech fair, but something was still on their mind, the missing Tie brother. The team wondered what to do and look at for the next few hours after the arrest but soon came to the conclusion that they should look into the Tie's missing brother. They went to talk to Jax until they were stopped by George, saying that she had found something on the table of the victim. They talked to Jax about his missing brother and he thanked them for helping him. He revealed that he always kept a picture of his missing brother with him at all time but that he lose it when he was bumping past people. They looked for it and found it and they examined who it might be. After the face came up with nothing, they send it to Horis, who told them the same thing, that he couldn't find out who it was, all he could tell is that it was a male in his early 20's. He suggested looking for a birth record book. They thanked him for his help and went looking for one. They found one and recovered the pages and send it to Horis again, mostly because there were too many names. Horis told them that they must have been getting closer but the problem was that there were about 22,000 babies born in 3998, but he said he would keep looking into it for them. He then told them something quite strange, that Edward's birth date of 7th July 1998 wasn't listed in the year. Samuel had a look and was amazed that he was right. He then said that Martyn might have an answer for it. They asked Martyn and he said that it might have been down to the fact that Edward's parents were very busy people and didn't want to add him into the birth record. At that minute, Edward came in and Samuel asked him about his past. Edward said that he had quite a good childhood before the Winds of Justice murdered his parents. When asked why he wasn't in the birth records, Edward seemed a little scared and said the same reason as Martyn gave them. Samuel asked Edward was alright, he replied that he was just a little scared because of the fact that the future was a scary place to be. Samuel then let them go and told the player to take a little break. The team found the camera and unlocked it. But with a cracked screen, it wasn't much playing the footage. They send it to Horis and he managed to piece it back together and showed them the footage, it was of Knox and Jax with Viktor holding the camera. They were talking about a project they had in mind and wanted to test out but they reported to have needed some time crystals and Knox said that he could pick some up from somewhere, but the audio was broken at that point. Horis suggested looking in the database for places that have time crystals. They found out that Clock's TIME service and Co had the most. They went to ask Sandale about the time crystals but he seemed a bit annoyed that the team was asking about them, like Knox did and then Sandale got a alarm noise on his phone and said, in a scared voice that he needed to leave and fast. He left and the team went back to Bar 31. They told everyone about what just happened and everyone seem to share a suspicious look at Edward when Samuel said that his birth wasn't in the 1998 year book. At that point, Abanoub started asking Edward questions but a packet arrived for the time. The team opened it and found a large chuck of a blue crystal with energy running through it and a note reading "Better hurry over here, it seems the time crystals have been corrupted by so-" The note ends there and the team found something at the bottom, which looked like blood! The team chose to look into the time crystals and ran over to Clock's TIME service. Not knowing what danger might meet them there... Summary Victim *'Acelya Yildirim' (Found beheaded at the Tech fair) Murder weapon *'Laser sword' Killer *'Tiger Dare' Suspects Charles_Time_suspect_complete.png|Charles Time Tiger_Dare_suspect_complete.png|Tiger Dare Jax_Nero_Ties_suspect_complete.png|Jax Nero Ties George_Killy_suspect_complete.png|George Killy Sandale_Clock_suspect_complete.png|Sandale Clock Quasi-suspects Martyn_Xoilin_quasi_1.png|Martyn Xoilin Edward_Xoilin_quasi_26.png|Edward Xoilin Killer's Profile *The killer buys "Laser Fun" product. *The killer eats Fish and Chips. *The killer eats Cotton candy. *The killer has glitter on them. *The killer has grey eyes. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tech Fair Room (Clues: Knocked out Edward Xoilin, Victim's body, locked object, Faded Robotics Reward; Victim Identified: Acelya Yildirim) *Examine Faded Robotics Reward (Result: Names on reward; New suspect: Charles Time) *Ask Charles if he saw anything (New crime scene: Back Exit) *Investigate Back Exit (Result: Broken sign, Dirty badge) *Examine Dirty Badge (Result: T.Dare; New suspect: Tiger Dare) *See what Tiger is doing at the tech fair. *Examine Broken Sign (Result: Jax Nero's dressing room sign; New suspect: Jax Nero Ties) *Speak to Jax about the murder of his friend. *Examine Locked Object (Result: Laser sword) *Analyse Laser Sword (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Fish and Chips) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer buys "Laser Fun" product.) *Move onto Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate second floor (Clues: Ripped painting, Locked chest with a clock puzzle, Bloody glove) *Examine Ripped painting (Result: Fixed painting) *Examine handwriting of painter (Result: G.Killy; New suspect: George Killy) *Ask George about the ripped up painting of the victim (Profile Updated: George eats fish and chips) *Examine Clock puzzle (Result: Faded letter) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Letter to the victim; New suspect: Sandale Clock) *Ask Mr.Clock about the letter to the victim (Profile Update: Sandale eats fish and chips and buys "Laser Fun" product) *Examine Bloody glove (Result: Strange sample) *Analyse strange sample (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy; New crime scene: Fire door) *Investigate Fire door (Clues: Key with faded letter, Locked CCTV camera) *Examine faded letter (Result: Key to door) *Question Tiger about his relations with the victim (Profile Updated: Tiger eats fish and chips, buys "Laser Fun" product and eats cotton candy) *Examine Locked CCTV camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyse CCTV footage (12:00:00) *Question Charles about his sexist remarks to the victim (Profile Updated: Charles eats fish and chips, buys "Laser Fun" product and eats cotton candy) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Try to help Jax from flying any higher (Profile Updated: Jax eats fish and chips, buys "Laser Fun" product and eats cotton candy; New crime scene: Second floor landing) *Investigate Second Floor Landing (Clues: Locked hologram device, Defaced victim's magazine) *Examine Defaced victim's magazine (Result: Pink particles) *Examine Pink particles (Result: Pink Space coffee) *Ask George about why she defaced the victim's picture (Profile Updated: George eats fish and chips and eats cotton candy) *Examine Locked hologram device (Result: Victim's message to someone) *Analyse Victim's message (09:00:00) *Ask Sandale about why the victim was mad at him (Profile Updated: Sandale eats fish and chips, buys "Laser Fun" product and eats cotton candy) *Investigate Victim's table (Result: Energy core, Faded Strange bottle) *Examine Energy Core (Result: Sample) *Analyse sample (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has glitter on them) *Examine Faded Strange bottle (Result: Strange language on bottle) *Analyse strange language on bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey eyes) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto Future Relations (2/7) (No stars) Future Relations (2/7) *See what Jax can tell us about his lost brother (Available at the beginning of Future Relations) *Investigate Backdoor (clue: Old picture) *Examine old picture (Result: Unmatchible person) *Analyse young boy's face (06:00:00) *Investigate Second Floor landing (Clue: Old book of births) *Examine faded pages (Result: Names) *Analyse names (09:00:00) *Question Martyn about Edward not being in the birth books (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Ask Edward about his past (Reward: Futuristic glasses) *Investigate Victim's table (Available at the beginning of Future Relations; Clue: Locked camera) *Examine Locked Camera (Result: Unlocked, broken camera) *Analyse Camera footage (09:00:00) *Examine Locations of Time Crystals (Result: Clock's TIME service and Co) *Ask Sandale about the time crystals (Reward: Burger) *Examine strange packet (Result: Chuck of a crystal and a bloody note) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Futuristic World: 4019